1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a vehicle control method of an electronic device, and the electronic device thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A vehicle control system may remotely control a vehicle. For example, the vehicle control system may include the vehicle and a remote car key carried by a user. For example, the vehicle may include a vehicular electronic device such as an Electronic Control Unit (ECU) or the like, and the vehicular electronic device may interwork with the remote car key carried by the user.
The vehicular electronic device and the remote car key may be variously called in any other terms. For example, the remote car key may be called a smart key or the like, and the electronic device for the vehicle control may be called a vehicle or electronic control unit.
For example, the electronic control unit may be manufactured of one device or circuit or the like, and a remote car key control device or circuit or the like which interworks with the smart key through wireless communication may be included in the electronic control unit.
The remote car key control device or circuit may be variously called in any other terms. For example, the remote car key control device or circuit may be variously called such as a smart key module or the like.